<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draco's Contract Spirit by Cinder46231</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352571">Draco's Contract Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder46231/pseuds/Cinder46231'>Cinder46231</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The BAU' Newest Member [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, spirit!harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder46231/pseuds/Cinder46231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has been in the BAU for almost three years now and he thought that the magical world was behind him. How wrong he was when they suddenly receive a case that causes him to use a power, he thought he would never use again.</p><p>Can be read on its own</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The BAU' Newest Member [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draco's Contract Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SSA Draco Malfoy, an agent of the BAU for the past three years and liaison between the team and the American Ministry for about a year after joining the FBI. His only job as liaison was to recognize the possibilities of magical serial killers in their cases and to arrange appropriate measures to capture the witch/wizard.</p><p><br/>
It has been four years since he fled Magical Britain after two years of working in the Auror forces. After the war, he was given trial and was declared innocent thanks to Harry Potter. He went back to Hogwarts to finish his eighth year. Life was tolerable for the man but even after being announced innocent, there were still many who would whisper behind his back and talk bad about him. Most of the time he would ignore this and is able to, but the reason he fled was because the whispers escalated to actions. He had at least three assassination attempts before he decided it was enough and chose to move to America.</p><p><br/>
The was one thing that people in Magical Britain did not know. They did not think that with the disappearance of the Malfoy Scion that their Saviour, Harry Potter, would also disappear off the face of the Earth. The only ones that knew where he was and why he left were Draco Malfoy, who has left their world, and the Goblins who helped him leave. Nobody but Draco would see him until one day when Draco was working on a case and made a call when he needed his help.</p><p><br/>
_ _ _ _</p><p><br/>
It started out like any other case. JJ would field through their cases before they would convene in the conference room to be briefed through the file and left to start the investigation.</p><p><br/>
The conference was also like the others. They would go over the details in the file and generate ideas and possibilities and Draco would speak up if there was a chance that their Unsub might be a magical personnel. It was when the cause of death appeared that Draco did speak up.</p><p><br/>
“The autopsy of our five victims say that the cause of death is undetermined. Could this be another cause of a witch or wizard on the loose like the last case?” Morgan suggested as they went through the file.</p><p><br/>
“I normally would suggest that but with the ways the victims look post-mortem, I have reason to suggest that this might not be a conscious witch or wizard. This might be one that never had the magical world revealed to them.” Draco said as he went through the pictures of the victims, more looking at their surroundings than the victims themselves.</p><p><br/>
“Why would you say that? I thought all magical beings are admitted into school at eleven? How did they miss one?” Prentiss asked.</p><p><br/>
“As much as I want to sound snobby and say that us wizards are perfect beings and are unable to make such silly mistakes, we are only human. A different species of humans but humans none the less and are capable to make such errors. Especially the traditionalist purebloods who probably thought that if this individual is able to use magic but don’t hold a strong enough core to be admitted into a school than they are not worth their time.” Draco said before laying out some of the pictures he was looking at.</p><p><br/>
“We are very likely dealing with a magical that got accepted into a church, probably was for an exorcism due to accidental magic during early childhood. But due to the weaker magical core, they were unable to cast spells and prove magic was real. If anything, the members of the church probably believed him to be some reincarnation of God.”</p><p><br/>
“Why a member of the church instead of any other undiscovered wizard? What makes you so sure that this Unsub is even religious?” Hotch asked.</p><p><br/>
Draco pointed at one of the pictures that showed the entire body, “Because of the markings under the victims. This looks vaguely like a cleansing ritual I learned in school and a lot like one of the speculated witchcraft circles I saw in a book about how to identify witches during the Salem Witch Hunts.”</p><p><br/>
Reid looked like he got an ‘ah-ha’ moment, “From the magic history books and the religious texts that I have read, some of the rituals have been transferred over believing that some of the rituals can be used in an exorcism of demons but it seems that over time they changed and were believed to be protection against demons and witches and can even be used to kill witches or remove magic from one.”</p><p><br/>
“On the right track. The Unsub could be using this ritual that he believes will cleanse as a way to remove the magic from people he believes to be witches and wizards. But what he doesn’t know is that the ritual he is using contains elements that remove the soul from the person in the circle, and since he is capable of using magic, he was able to activate the ritual.” Draco sat back down.</p><p><br/>
“Even with all this, we have yet to narrow down who our Unsub might be. All we know is that he is a witch or wizard that never went to school.” Morgan pointed out but Draco didn’t look bothered.</p><p><br/>
“Was the forensics team able to get some kind of print at the scene?” Prentiss asked when she saw that there were finger marks in the ritual circle.</p><p><br/>
“No, they weren’t able to. Even with the damp soil making defined fingermarks, there were no ridges in them.” JJ answered.</p><p><br/>
Draco sat up looking surprised, “Wait, our Unsub put his hand into the circle? Garcia, can you enlarge the picture for me to see how much?”</p><p><br/>
While Garcia did that, “What do the fingermarks tell us if they can’t identify the Unsub?” Rossi asked as he looked at the picture on the screens.</p><p><br/>
“Because depending on how far into the circle he was reaching, the ritual could affect them too but since he was not entirely in the circle only part of his soul was removed,” Draco said as he looked at the image. “And from what I’m seeing be have an easier way to find him now.”</p><p><br/>
“Is there some magical way the Ministry can use to find a man with half a soul walking around?” Garcia joked.</p><p><br/>
Draco pulled out a phone, “The Ministry doesn’t, but I do.” Draco dialled someone and everyone waited.</p><p><br/>
“Hello to you too darling. Is there some way you can come to where I am? I need your help on a case.” Hotch looked like he was about to disagree due to confidentiality before Draco stopped him, “Don’t worry, he has higher clearance than everyone in this room.”</p><p><br/>
Draco went back to his call, “As soon as possible if you can…I know that you have a lot of work…How about I help with some of it after you help me finish my case…yes…okay…the only ones in the room know about magic too…thanks…yes I know I owe you now…I know…love you too…bye.”</p><p><br/>
Draco hung up but before anymore conversation happened, Draco pulled up his sleeve and revealed a magic circle. He then bit his thumb, causing it to bleed and smeared the blood over the circle which then lit up with a purple light. Black smoke seemed to emerge from the shadows, scaring some of the team before they started to condense into the shape of a man that was floating with his arms wrapped around Draco.</p><p><br/>
The man was 5’8’’ by rough estimate due to the fact that where his feet were supposed to be there was a trail of black smoke. He had black hair that went over his shoulder that was tied at the base of his neck with a leather clasp. He couldn’t really be described as handsome due to his androgynous features but he was very beautiful with his bright green eyes and pale skin. The only blemish on his face was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  He was dressed in a three-piece black suit with a black button-up shirt that was fit for his small but lean stature and a tie as green as his eyes.</p><p><br/>
Everyone calmed down about the man when they saw that Draco was also not panicking.<br/>
“Hello my sweet, what did you need help with?” The man’s voice was velvety and could cause chocolate could melt.</p><p><br/>
“Hello darling, I would like you to meet my teammates. This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, and our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia.” Draco introduced.</p><p><br/>
The man let go of Draco and stood (floated?) up straight and bowed to the group and introduced himself. “Hello, my name is Hadrian James Potter-Black-Malfoy. My full name is too long to use. I am the Master of Death, Draco’s contracted spirit and also his Husband.”</p><p><br/>
Gapping faces on some, surprise on others and a few hiding their shock but not really well. Draco’s voice broke through their shock, “Love, don’t break my co-works, the sooner we find this man, the sooner you get to finish your work.”</p><p><br/>
Hadrian smiled and resumed his spot around Draco’s shoulders, “But it’s so funny to see the looks on their faces when I introduce myself. It is even funnier when they are more shocked about the fact that you are married instead of me being the Master of Death.” </p><p><br/>
“You’re married?” Reid was looking between Draco and Hadrian like as if they both grew two heads.</p><p><br/>
“See what I mean?” Hadrian said with a giggle.</p><p><br/>
“Haha. Very funny. Now, will you help us?” Draco drawled.</p><p><br/>
Hadrian kissed Draco on the temples before floating upright again.</p><p><br/>
“Can you tell us how he can help?” Rossi asked as he got over his shock.</p><p><br/>
Hadrian just shrugged, “Depends on what you need. I am half-human, half spirit. My human side has high enough clearance to allow you permission to arrest any member of nobility in both the Magical and the Non-magical world.” The shock is just never-ending today.</p><p><br/>
Draco stood up to hug his husband, “No love, we don’t need your never-ending titles today. We need your spirit powers.”</p><p><br/>
“Well then, whose soul do you need me to look into?” Hadrian asked, looking into his husband’s eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Has there been any discrepancies in soul collection where only pieces seem to come to you?” Hadrian moved away and swiped his hand. A list appeared kind of like a hologram but with more black smoke and white writing. Hadrian looked through the list and moving certain bits forward.</p><p><br/>
“As far as I can tell there have not been only pieces but I do have five names here where there seemed to be more than a whole soul coming to me, would that be what you are looking for?” Hadrian looked over to ask for confirmation.</p><p><br/>
“Would those five people be Chloe Miller, Mia Williams, Elin Blackburn, Wesley Valentine, and Chad Wyatt?” Hotch asked as he read off the name of victims.</p><p><br/>
Hadrian nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be possible for you to find out who the extra bit of soul came from?” Draco asked his husband, hoping it was possible.</p><p><br/>
Hadrian just stared at Draco unimpressed. “Who do you take me for? I was able to do that when I was seventeen. How do you think I survived the AK from Voldie last time?”</p><p><br/>
“I’m not the soul expert, you are. I only do some of your paperwork.” Draco said as he backed away from the angry spirit.</p><p><br/>
Morgan broke in before it could escalate, “Is that a yes?”</p><p><br/>
“I can do it right now if you give me a few minutes. I just need to bring the souls here. If you don’t like slightly translucent humans, I would suggest you leave the room.” When no one got up to leave Hadrian proceeded with bringing the souls. Which really were just translucent versions of their victims except for the protrusions from their chest that looked like pieces of a human.</p><p><br/>
Hadrian then proceeded to create black smoke over the protrusions that detached themselves before he sent the five victim souls back to where he brought them from. The five pieces that still remained tried to piece themselves back together but appeared to be unable to. More black smoke condensed around the pieces to fill in some of the missing parts.</p><p><br/>
“Ah, I know who this person is. I recognize his soul because a couple of months back someone performed a sacrificial ritual to remove magic but it did not go right since the person did not provide enough living sacrifices. He used a dog and since a dog’s soul was not enough to complete the ritual, it took about a third of the wizard’s soul and half of his magic which is enough to stand in for almost 50 human souls.” Hadrian said.</p><p><br/>
“A wizard’s magic can substitute a human’s soul?” Garcia asked.</p><p><br/>
“Not in such simple terms. In order for magic to replace a soul, it must also take some of the wizard’s soul with it and be used in terms of energy. It could not be used to replace a soul as a soul itself. Like if you wanted to season and cook a piece of meat, you could use spices to season it directly before you cook it or you could add the seasoning to a soup or sauce and cook it that way. But without the spices, the meat, the soup, or sauce would not have the same flavour. The soul is the spices, the soup and sauce in the magic and the meat is the ritual. Do you get it?” Hadrian tried to explain but it didn’t really work.</p><p><br/>
“Sweetie, are you thinking about what you are making for dinner?” Draco asked with a sigh.</p><p><br/>
“Not thinking. I know what I am making.” Hadrian said.</p><p><br/>
“We don’t need the cooking details; we just need the name and location of our Unsub,” Rossi said and Hadrian look apologetic.</p><p><br/>
“Hehe, I’ll get onto that.” Hadrian wave and another piece of soul appeared and seemed to add itself to the puzzle.</p><p><br/>
“It’s luck that we have more than half a soul to work with, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to give you a name or precise location.” A map appeared with a single dot on it.</p><p><br/>
“Your guy is Anton O’Moore. His current location is Guardian's Garden Catholic Orphanage.” Hadrian said and Garcia pulled up the information on her laptop.</p><p><br/>
“From what I can gather, Anton O’Moore, age 35, Caucasian, went to the nearby Catholic schools, was apparently an orphan that never got adopted from that place. What is strange is that there were forms filled out saying that there were people who wanted to adopt him but they never followed through. Actually, none of the adoptions of that place went through.” Garcia said as she looked through databases.</p><p><br/>
“I think I know why. I was looking through what I could from his soul pieces and I think there is more to his story and a reason why his soul could be ripped apart so easily.” Hadrian said looking green. Draco gathered him in his arms to comfort him.</p><p><br/>
“What did you see?” Prentiss asked.</p><p><br/>
“It would seem there is a sex slave ring running undergrounds in that place,” Hadrian said.</p><p><br/>
“No.” Garcia looked ready to cry. Everyone looked sick.</p><p><br/>
“But if that was true why is O’Moore still there?” Morgan pushed through.</p><p><br/>
“It seems that the children there have memory suppressions when adoption days come to hide what is going on in that building. The parents that do decide to adopt are Obliviated when they leave the place to create enough documentation. The adults that work there are all orphans that grew too old for the people that go there. They are all under the Imperius so they are forced to do this. Anton appears to have broken free of the Imperius and the memory suppressions since he has magic. The reason that he is killing these people is apparently because he remembers those that visited him when he was still under those suppressions and is now out looking to get his revenge. But the people he killed were people that looked like them. I know the real ones he is looking for, I signed off their deaths and made sure they are in a special part of hell.” Hadrian was furious but also had tears running down his face.</p><p><br/>
“I almost don’t want to arrest him.” JJ said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Whether we feel sorry for the guy or not he is still killing innocent people so we have to bring him in. Wheels up in 10.” Hotch said.</p><p><br/>
“What are we going to do about what is going on in that church?” Prentiss asked as everyone prepared to leave.</p><p><br/>
Hadrian straightens up and his black smoke tail formed feet. “Don’t worry about them. I’ll deal with them. Excuse me, I have a few calls to make. I’ll see you at home after the case, love. The chocolate will be waiting.” Hadrian excused himself with a wink and quiet pop before he disappeared.</p><p><br/>
Everyone turned to stare at the spot Hadrian was at before turning to Draco, “Any idea what he is going to do?” Morgan asked.</p><p><br/>
Draco could only shrug, “My best guess is going to the Minister to tell him what is going on and then going to the school governors to lecture them and then maybe gather some Auror friends to bust this orphanage. If none of that then arrest them himself before calling either an ICW meeting or a Wizengamot meeting for a new bill to be passed about magic school enrollment.”</p><p><br/>
“Can he really do all of that?” Prentiss was skeptical about it. How much could one man do?</p><p><br/>
“He has authority equal to the Minister of Magic and is good friends with the President and the Queen. We went to school with the majority of the current Lords and Ladies of nobility so he has enough power and knows enough people to pull whatever he is planning. Now are we going to continue with the questions or are we going to go get our Unsub.” Draco said as he went to grab his bag and head out.</p><p><br/>
Garcia tided up her things and stood up, “I have sent a picture of our Unsub and the address of his location to your phones. Good Luck everyone.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks, Garcia,” Hotch said as everyone left the office to get to work.</p><p><br/>
“So…Chocolate huh?”</p><p><br/>
“Not now Morgan.”</p><p><br/>
¬¬_ _ _ _</p><p><br/>
Just a little one-shot that I thought of while in the shower. Why are all the good ideas only thought of when there is nowhere to write it down?</p><p><br/>
Probably won’t have a sequel, might have one but it will take a long time and another shower.</p><p><br/>
Thanks for reading. (Kudos and Comments are appreciated.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>